Ogniowa Burza (część 1)/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Wszyscy gotowi? Drużyna A? Stoick: Tak jest. Gustaw: Drużyna A! Sączyślin: Niech żyje! Czkawka: Berserkowie? Dagur: Huhohahahaha! Heathera: Zwarci i gotowi! Czkawka: To co, jedziemy? Uwielbiam ten twój entuzjazm. Łowca1: Z prawej burty pusto! Łowca2: Z lewej też! Łowca3: A! Gustaw: Oj, Gustaw. Łowca2: Hy? Aa! Sączyślin: Sączy-Sączy-ślin-ślin-ślin. Dagur: Hm... Sidła sidlarza mogą usidlić sidlarza. Dobry wieczór, poznał pan moją siostrę? Nieco szaloną. Heathera: Hej! Łowca: Aaa! Dagur: Proszę uważać, ma całkiem nie po kolei! Heathera: To pa! Sączysmark: Akuku! Łowcy: Aaa! Śledzik: Chętnie przedstawię panom nasze duo: ja tu dyryguję, a na buzdyganie gra panna Sztusia! A! Mieczyk: Raz dla zabawy, dwa - bo wypada... Szpadka: Trzy - wszystkie smoki gotowe? Cztery - kanonada! Stoick: Ryker. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Ryker: He, hehe... Pyskacz: No i spokój, nie czas na randki. Stoick: Jest twój, synu. Czkawka: Pozwolisz? Mieczyk: Serio? "Pozwolisz"? Proszę cię, nic lepszego ci nie przyszło? To będzie wiekopomna chwila, będą o niej pisać księgi, dzieciaki się będą o niej uczyć, dorośli będą odgrywać - pewnie znacznie mniej fajniej niż dzieci. Ty musisz mieć jakiś tekścior! Parę słów, które przejdą do historii. Lądy i oceany przeminą, a twe słowa pozostaną. Człowieku! Pokonasz jednego z najpotworniejszych potworów na świecie! Szpadka: Nie czarujmy się - wszyscy myśleli, że nie masz szans. Czkawka: Serio? Wszyscy wszyscy? Mieczyk: Nikt nie robił żadnych ankiet, ale, jeśli mam być szczery... Czkawka: Dobra, wymyślę jakiś dobry tekst i jak go załatwię, to mu rzucę w twarz. Zgoda? Mieczyk: A-a-a-a! Au contraire, mon frère. My wymyślimy jakiś dobry tekst, który mu rzucisz, jak go załatwimy. Zaufaj, nie pożałujesz. Przydałoby się coś, wiesz, drapieżnego. Takiego wraarrr, czujesz to, nie... Stoick: Haha, i to się, synek, nazywa plan. Czkawka: Och... Astrid: No brawo. Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. Czkawka: Większość pomysłów była twoja. Wiesz, bez ciebie raczej by nie wyszło. Astrid: Czyli niezły z nas zespół, co? Czkawka: Nawet lepiej niż niezły. Astrid: Oj, znam to spojrzenie. No mów. Czkawka: Ale co mam mówić, no przestań. No bo... Mieczyk ma w sumie rację. Sprawa jest poważna. Viggo, Berk, Koniec Świata, jeszcze ojciec. Nareszcie mi zaufał. Jeśli się nie uda, na zawsze stracimy Smocze Oko. Wyłapią nam wszystkie smoki, na świecie zabraknie smoków, i... Astrid: Przestań zapeszać. Wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Czy to jasne? Czkawka: I jeszcze ta operacja "Ogniowa Burza", no, matko. Co jeszcze? Astrid: Czkawka, dość. Planowałeś to od miesięcy, musi się udać. Śledzik: O cię Thorze! A co wy tu... Ej, ja już wiem. I wszystko jasne! Czkawka i Astrid: Serio? Śledzik: No pewnie! Kombinujecie, gdzie schowamy Smocze Oko, jak je odzyskamy. Powiem wam, że już dawno o tym pomyśleliśmy. Mamy tajne kryjówki wewnątrz najtajniejszych kryjówek. No nic, to lecę dać Sztusi andezycik, jest taka podekscytowana, że nie zaśnie. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Czkawka i Astrid: Uff. Astrid: Mało brakowało. Czkawka: No... Czekaj, ale musimy się ukrywać? Po co właściwie? Astrid: W sumie... Niby po nic, chyba... Ale... to takie świeże, że chciałabym, żeby zostało bardziej między nami, wiesz? Oj, przestań, powiemy im, ale w jakiejś może innej chwili. Czkawka: Jasne, rozumiem, po prostu czas nie ten. Wszystko ma być, jak było, żadnych zmian, wracamy do normalności, zmiany są złe. Astrid: Ehe, myślałeś, że co? Że podam ci rękę na "do widzenia"? Czkawka: Wiem, mordko. Drugiej takiej nie znajdziesz. Szpadka: Słuchaj, poświęciliśmy sprawie trochę czasu - i oto i rezultaty. Mieczyk: Siekierka ci padła na mózg czy na mój widok mowę ci odebrało? Nie? Okej, żaden problem. Szpadka: Viggo, wierz mi, że ciebie zaboli to dużo bardziej niż mnie. Mieczyk: Dobranoc i pchły na noc. Nie, to bez sensu. Sączysmark: Dajcie sobie spokój, błagam. Mieczyk: Nikt cię tu chyba nie zapraszał, Smarku. Szpadka: Chociaż nie najgorszy tekst! Daj sobie spokój, mości panie Viggo. Czkawka: Nie no, ja was proszę... Ach! Jeźdźcy gotowi! Tak jak ćwiczyliśmy. Gustaw: I Gus...taw? Sączyślin: Oj? Heathera: Co tu się dzieje? Sączysmark: Uch, oszustwo. Śledzik: Kurczę, ktoś nas chyba uprzedził. Stoick: Pytanie brzmi... kto. Biorę drużynę, przeszukamy wyspę. Czkawka: No nie no! AAA! Czemu nie możemy złapać tego drania?! Nie, nie nie nie nie nie, nie strzelamy. Viggo: Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek wypowiem te słowa, lecz, przyjacielu, niezmiernie się cieszę, że cię widzę. Czkawka: Co tu się stało? Viggo, gdzie Smocze Oko? Stoick: Atakujesz mojego syna, atakujesz moją wyspę - nie myśl sobie, że ujdzie ci to na sucho! Czkawka: Zaczekaj! Zemsta to kiepski pomysł, sam mówiłeś. Stoick: Kiedy to było! Zemsta to czysta przyjemność. Czkawka: Pozwól mu mówić. Viggo: Mój brat postradał zmysły. Zbuntował się i niestety zdołał przekabacić na swoją stronę nierozgarniętych Łowców. Nastawił ich wszystkich przeciwko mnie. Mieczyk: I dlatego, miły panie, warto inwestować w siostrę. Szczerze polecam. Szpadka: Aha. Mieczyk: Nie o tobie mowa, dziewczę. O innej siostrze. Viggo: Ryker chce, choć to prostackie i głupie, rozbić w puch was i waszych sprzymierzeńców. Czkawka: To akurat żadna nowość. Mieliśmy już z takimi do czynienia. Śledzik: I ich pokonaliśmy! Aha. Viggo: Tyle, że w ruch poszła... Operacja "Ogniowa Burza". Ta dwójka wie, o czym mówię, prawda? Szpadka: Pamiętaj, łobuzie: ty nas brzydko, my cię brzydziej. Mieczyk: O tak. Spłoniesz na stosie pogardy, a my rozpalimy ogień, który podpali stos! Viggo: Nie rozumiem, coś mnie ominęło? Czkawka: Dobra, cicho, może nie teraz. Mów, czym jest operacja "Ogniowa Burza". Wiemy, że chodzi o broń. To jakieś łodzie, smoki? Viggo: Wyjawię wszystko w odpowiednim czasie. Zdradzę szczegóły operacji, położenie Smoczego Oka, pod warunkiem, że pomożecie mi powstrzymać brata i puścicie wolno. Sączysmark: Głupol. Oj, przepraszam, coś mi ugrzęzło w kłamliwym gardle! Śledzik: Czkawka, Sączysmark ma rację. Dobrze wiesz, że temu chuliganowi nie można ufać. Viggo: Zgoda. Bo na zaufanie trzeba sobie... zasłużyć. Dlatego też, w geście dobrej woli zdradzę wam, gdzie i kiedy mój brat wkrótce uderzy. Zdążycie zewrzeć szyki i ocalić ludzi, których planuje wybić bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ryker zaatakuje Obrońców Skrzydła, potem będą Łupieżcy, Berserkowie i oczywiście Berk, kolejność przypadkowa. Może nie jest logistycznym geniuszem, ale niektóre sprawy umie zatrzymać dla siebie. Czas ucieka, Czkawko. Zdążysz jeszcze podjąć decyzje, które zmienią bieg historii. Astrid: Jeśli myślisz, że mu uwierzymy, to chyba oszalałeś. Czkawka: A co, jeśli mówi prawdę? Ty nie widzisz, ile jest do stracenia? Stoick: Zgoda. Pyskacz i ja zaczaimy się z Drużyną A na Berk. Na wszelki wypadek. Czkawka: Heathera, Dagur, wracajcie i szykujcie się do obrony. My polecimy do Obrońców Skrzydła. Astrid: No, a co z Viggo? Czkawka: Nic, bierzemy go. Nie widzisz, że nie mamy wyboru? Viggo: Ych. Mala: Czkawko Haddocku, mam nadzieję, że nie przywiozłeś tej gnidy na moją wyspę dla jakiejś wątpliwej rozrywki. Czkawka: Wierz mi, że też mu nie ufam. Jeśli jednak nie kłamie, jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie. Mala: Najgorsze, że mamy teraz akurat sporo do stracenia. Sam wiesz, kogo musimy chronić. Za wszelką cenę. Śledzik: Och, och, och... Jest! Jest maluch! Mala: Ma raptem parę tygodni. Trzeba go pilnować i trzymać jego apetyt na wodzy. Jest na tyle mały, że sam się jeszcze nie obroni. Sączysmark: Przed czymś takim na przykład? Throk: Dosięgła nas zemsta bogów! Śledzik: Czkawka, trzeba stąd natychmiast zabrać malucha! Mala: Tak, proszę. Czkawka: No to leć. Śledzik: Będziemy go chronić jak własne, przysięgamy. Viggo: Wierzysz już, że nie zmyślam? Czkawka: Nie wyobrażaj sobie. Mala, Throk, zostawiam go wam. Macie go pilnować. My polecimy zorientować się w sytuacji. Mieczyk: Ach! Yy, nie, żebym specjalnie narzekał, bo jest naprawdę rewelacyjnie... ach... ale wytłumacz proszę, co my tu robimy?! Czkawka: Szukamy źródła ataku. A to akurat najkrótsza droga. Ach! Astrid: Daj spokój, nie narażaj się tak. Może lepiej wracaj i pilnuj Viggo. Czkawka: Umawialiśmy się, prawda? Zachowuj się, proszę, normalnie, bo jeszcze ktoś sobie pomyśli- Sączysmark: Co pomyśli? Czkawka i Astrid: A nic! Sączysmark: Ho ho, spokojnie, gołąbeczki. Czkawka: Pełne skupienie i wszyscy naprzód w szyku. Choćby nie wiem co! Są, mamy ich. Astrid: Uwaga, za skałami! Czkawka: Kryjcie nas! Astrid: Jak to "uciekł"? Throk: Sporo się działo, musiał się wymknąć. Wybaczcie, zawiodłem. Sączysmark: I to na całej linii. Wiesz, na twoim miejscu szukałbym nowej roboty. Albo nowej głowy, hahahaha. Czkawka: Że też się dałem nabrać. Ja chyba oszalałem. Sączysmark: Nareszcie gadasz do rzeczy. Ja na przykład dałbym się- Astrid: Proszę cię, nie- Czkawka: Nie, nie nie nie, nic nie szkodzi. Zresztą, Viggo to nie jest nasz największy problem. Trzeba wracać na Koniec Świata, nie wiemy, kiedy znów zaatakują. Jeśli chcecie, możecie lecieć z nami. Mala: Nie. Tutaj jest nasz dom. Ale mam do ciebie prośbę. Obawiam się, że mały Eruptodon nie będzie tu bezpieczny. Śledzik: Z ogromną przyjemnością. To dla nas wielki zaszczyt. Zaopiekujemy się maluchem, bądź spokojna. Czkawka: W razie czego ślijcie Straszliwce. O tyle niedobrze, że myślimy jak Viggo, a powinniśmy myśleć jak Ryker. Astrid: No to powodzenia. Słuchaj, ja przepraszam, że... Czkawka: Ja też. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Uczucia... muszą iść na razie na bok, ryzyko jest za duże. Dbajmy o siebie, ale bez przesady. Tak jak wcześniej. Zanim... no wiesz. Astrid: Masz rację, no jasne, że tak. Straciłam głowę. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Czkawka: To... nawet miłe, że ci zależy, wiesz? Astrid: Dopiero teraz zauważyłeś, serio? Mieczyk: Ha! Hahaha. To ona ma topory, a ja mam szpony. Przykro mi Viggo, gra skończona. A nawet nie zdążyliśmy- Czkawka i Astrid: Mieczyk! Mieczyk: Tak, no wiem, heh. Do mnie pasują topory, przecież nie do niej. Mówią, że z toporami mi do twarzy, hehe. Nie da się ukryć, toporne mam to serce. Do zobaczyska, pa. Czkawka: No dobra, ee... To było dziwne. Okej, załóżmy, że Viggo jednak mówił prawdę. Gdybyś była Rykerem - gdzie byś uderzyła? Czkawka i Astrid: Wyspa Łupieżców. Sączysmark: Nie to, żebym za wami nie przepadał, ale dowiem się w końcu, po co latamy w środku nocy nad czarną wodą? Astrid: Jeśli chcą zaatakować Archipelag, muszą płynąć przez cieśninę Baldura. Czkawka: Tu sobie właśnie na nich zaczekamy. Mieczyk: Astrid, jedno pytanko. Będą dwa zdanka, powiedz, które lepsze? Szpadka: Nazywam się Czkawka Haddock. Poddaj się, albo cię wyfiletuję i rzucę swojemu jakowi na pożarcie. E, lub... Mieczyk: Marzy ci się bitwa, Viggo? A może zamiast bitwy zaproponuję wojnę. Będzie większa i pełno w niej bitew jest! Astrid: Kiedy Czkawka nie ma żadnego swojego jaka. Szpadka: A Jakowski? Sączysmark: Jakowski jest mój! Jakowski Jorgenson. Czkawka: I, yy, przypominam, że raczej nie chcemy wojny. Są Łowcy! Na południu. Sączysmark: A to nie biała flaga? Czkawka: Ee, chyba tak... Ale widzę coś znacznie lepszego. Zabawne, bo Viggo sprzedał nam dokładnie tę samą bajkę. Twierdził tylko, że to ty zdradziłeś. Ryker: Serio? To gdzie on jest? Hm? Takie jedno pytanie. Któremu z nas - mnie czy Viggo - bardziej na tobie zależy? Powiedz. A widzisz? Mój brat stracił rozum. To on wymyślił operację "Ogniowa Burza", i to on - to on chce wojny. Ale to ja - ja mam Smocze Oko. Czkawka: Bomba. Gdzie jest? Ryker: Już ty się nie martw, bezpieczne. Pomyśl tylko, gdyby Viggo miał Ogniową Burzę i Smocze Oko, to co by zrobił? Oszukał was. Zakpił z was sobie, i przykra sprawa, że daliście się podejść jak dzieci. Sączysmark: Aa, no to świetnie. Kolejny Łowca-wariat, któremu nie można ufać. Czkawka: Ogniowa Burza. Astrid: Ale gdzie atakuje? Ach! Lecę, trzeba im pomóc. Sączysmark: Komu? Astrid: Heatherze i Dagurowi! Czkawka: Wyspa Berserków, migiem! Ryker: A nie mówiłem? Ten atak dowodzi, że nie kłamię. Przywieź mi Viggo, a dam ci, czego chcesz. Jeśli odmówisz, zniknę na zawsze, a wraz ze mną i Smocze Oko. Dagur: Bracie! Heathera: Czkawka! Kompletnie nas zaskoczyli! Czkawka: Łooł! Sączysmark: Aa! Astrid: Słuchaj, nie ma sensu latać razem. Musimy się rozdzielić. Czkawka: Racja. Zostajesz ze mną. Reszta leci z Heatherą i Dagurem. Ratujcie, ilu się da, i widzimy się na Końcu Świata! Sączysmark: A wy dokąd lecicie? Czkawka: Dowiedzieć się, czym jest ta "Ogniowa Burza" i zniszczyć to coś raz a dobrze. Sączysmark: Też zauważyliście? Mieczyk i Szpadka: Ale strasznie. Sączysmark: Nie macie pojęcia, o czym mówię, nie? Szpadka: Ani ciut. Mieczyk: A co ciekawe, w ogóle nam nie jest głupio. Sączysmark: Czkawka i Astrid. Coś się między nimi dzieje. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aa, to! Mieczyk: No niestety wiem, co jest grane, i przykro mi, że usłyszysz to ode mnie, ale... Czkawka umiera. Tak, oczywiście nie pisnął słowa, ale ja swoje wiem. Stoi u bram śmierci, puka do wrót, w środku jest ona, ale się przebiera, więc chwilę potrwa, nim mu otworzy, więc... Czkawka szykuje mowę pożegnalną. Dlatego właśnie odrzuca nasze genialne tekściory. Boli go, że mogą być wykorzystane, gdy jego zabraknie. Zwłaszcza, że wie, że on sam nigdy nie rzuci ich tak luźno, jak ja... Szpadka: Co ty wymyślasz. To Astrid umiera. Chce spędzić z Czkawką jak najwięcej czasu, bo nie wie, jak mu to powiedzieć! Ha! Sączysmark: Strasznie was lubię, ale nic z tego świata nie rozumiecie. Nikt nie umiera! Spędzają razem tyle czasu, bo Czkawka ma spory problem z hazardem, a Astrid próbuje go jakoś ratować. Mieczyk: O żesz Thorze, genialne! Czkawka: Szybciej, mordko. Musimy podlecieć jak najbliżej, bo jak znowu zniknie... Astrid: Jest! Czkawka: Mamy to! Wygląda jak statek. A co to było? "Ogniowa Burza" to nie żaden statek. To smok. Ten wariat uzbroił smoka! Łowca1: Jeźdźcy smoków! Łowca2: Ruchy! Astrid: Dlatego tak ciężko go wytropić. Już wszystko jasne. Czkawka: Dobra, lecę za nim. Ach! Za szybki i za głęboko. Astrid: Długo tam nie wytrzyma. W środku siedzą Łowcy, widziałeś? Czkawka: Ale nie wiemy, dokąd popłynął i kiedy się wynurzy. No trudno. Wracamy na Koniec Świata. Na pewno z klasy wodnej. Na sto procent dorosły. Większy niż Rozpruwacz, strzela na bardzo dużą odległość. Śledzik: Dobrze wiesz, że te smoki nie atakują ludzi, nie atakują. Nie taka ich natura. Musieli biedaka zmusić. Czkawka: Wiem, ale nic z tym nie zrobię. Mieczyk: Ujarzmili. Co? Słucham was i się uczę. Bo jest takie słowo, nie? Nie? Czkawka: Dagur, Heathera... Przykro nam z powodu wyspy. Nie dało rady. Heathera: Na szczęście udało się uratować ludzi. Ale kto odbuduje? Dagur: Od pewnego czasu naprawdę staram się panować nad gniewem. Ale ten Viggo? Załatwmy go! Sączysmark: Hej! To mój rym! Dagur: Wybacz, Szuwarku. Sączysmark: A ty na co się patrzysz? Żadnych śmiechów. Astrid: To co? Jaki następny ruch? Czkawka: Jeszcze nie wiem. Musimy znaleźć Viggo, bo Ryker zabierze Smocze Oko i będzie po zabawie. Sączysmark: No to powodzenia. Na co ty liczysz, powiedz? Że sam przyjdzie, zapuka do chatki? Śledzik: Wiesz, że nie pomagasz? Astrid: Może Ryker da nam więcej czasu. Czkawka: W to akurat wątpię. Ach! Chcę spokojnie pomyśleć. Astrid: To leć. Ja się wszystkim zajmę. Nie spiesz się. Poradzimy sobie. Czkawka: Cisza i spokój, co? Zazwyczaj mam jakieś przeczucie, jakiś zalążek pomysłu. Ale tym razem... Viggo: Może ja pomogę? Nie sądziłeś chyba, że cię wystawię. Dobrze wiesz, że zawsze dotrzymuję słowa. Pozwól, że zgadnę. Ryker ci powiedział, że to ja postradałem rozum. Hehe, spodziewałem się. Zapewne zaoferował pokój i Smocze Oko. Ani tego, ani tego nie jest ci w stanie dać. Czkawka: A ty jesteś, tak? Viggo: Jak wspomniałem, Czkawko, pomożesz mi powstrzymać brata, a dam ci to, czego pragniesz. Czkawka: Obiecał dokładnie to samo. Słowo w słowo. Viggo: Lecz nie mógł spełnić swojej obietnicy, prawda? Czkawka: A ty możesz? Tak właśnie myślałem. Och. Viggo: No dobrze. Kiedy Ryker się pojawi. Czkawka: E... z samego rana. Viggo: Bez wątpienia weźmie ze sobą Ogniową Burzę. E-e-e. Choć mamy rozbieżne plany, proponuję połączyć siły. Kategoria:Scenariusze